


Ryūnosuke Tanaka Cuddly Headcanon

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, and I wrote it-, but I had this idea-, its just some headcanons, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: Ryū Cuddly Headcanons!! :D
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935610
Kudos: 34





	Ryūnosuke Tanaka Cuddly Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> I love him so much he's my bby-

• okay okay

• This boy loves sleeping with you  
• Not like that you dirty.  
• He loves cuddling you no c a p.  
• This man will spoon you, let you spoon him, lay on your chest, in your lap, on your back, **everywhere**.  
• He loves it all.  
• He never fully talks in cuddle sessions  
• Just whispers and lovely words as he snuggles you  
• His heart is just so swol with love for you it's just-  
• 🥺🥺🥺  
• If he's the big spoon and you're facing him, he will leave kisses all over the top of head and face.  
• If he's the big spoon and you're not facing him, he'll pepper kisses on your neck and shoulders, begging you to turn around and kiss him  
• Plz kiss him  
• It's his source of life  
• If he's small spoon almost always he will be facing you and have his face buried into your chest or neck.  
• He loves your scent (not in a weird way)  
• Did you know people you're attracted to smell better to you?  
• Anywho-  
• If he is NOT facing you, he'll be asleep.  
• This man would NEVER turn away from you  
• He loves you too much not to look at your amazing face  
• He loves couch cuddles too.  
• Watching movies all cuddled up is a **yes**.  
• He loves laying on your chest and hearing your heartbeat  
• It's just so calming  
• Also just loves laying like that when you're more sat up  
• Not like all the way, but like in those cheesy movies with the guy face down on the (usually) gals lap as she runs her fingers through his hair or massages his back  
• Boi does not have enough hair for that sadly  
• But he loves back touches  
• He loves being treated like a bby  
• Sing this man a lullaby  
• Tell him a story  
• Or just praise him and shower him in nice words/affection  
• He will melt  
• He loves kissing your belly too  
• Along with your chest  
• He loves you too much I swear-  
• If you're having a bad day, he will cuddle you into his chest and go on an hour (or two) long rant of why you're amazing and gorgeous  
• He's just so in love with you  
• And he can't show it enough

• **Give him love.**  
• **He deserves it.**

• Okay das it  
• Requests are still open!  
• (cuz I haven't gotten any- ***cri***


End file.
